The present disclosure relates to the field of video display and management systems, and in particular, to mobile video display and management.
Video systems often include video recording devices, encoders, decoders, and client devices, These devices, when combined, allow for video processing of a recorded scene.
Mobile devices can add flexibility to monitor and/or analyze of captured video data. However, currently available systems, methods, and software for mobile video display and management are limited in functionality and utility for video display and management. Therefore, new systems and techniques are needed for mobile video display and management are desired.